Mutual Hatred
by exocara
Summary: There is no bond like the one forged through mutual hatred of the same thing. Aka, in which Tsuna voluntarily leads a vigilante group. [AU pre-reborn. One-shot. COMPLETE]


**Q: "I can't wait to see what happens next!"  
A: haha, me too. **

* * *

Early in Tsuna's childhood, around the start of Hibari's reign of fear, a new pecking order was established in Namimori. A powerful yakuza group moved into the area and took over. It became an oppression of the people, and everyone lived in fear. Hibari was beaten up and more or less lost his will to fight, becoming a caged bird. Even Yamamoto stopped playing baseball, for children should not stay out when the yakuza make their patrols in case they were in a bad mood.

One day, they hurt Tsuna's mother. One day, he had _enough._

They couldn't call for help from Iemitsu, for all the lines were tapped and the yakuza would kill them before Iemitsu could help. Not that Tsuna thought he could help, anyway. Tsuna knew that if he wanted things to change, he had to initiate it _himself_.

This was a Tsuna who was never given the term 'Dame-Tsuna' for everyone was more concerned for their own safety than wanting to make fun of one another. This was a Tsuna who was oppressed along with everyone else, who had the blood of Giotto di Vongola running through his veins.

This is the Tsuna who was the son of the Young Lion of Vongola.

He knew he had to change things, but how? For a week, he observed the town and the yakuza and realised that what he needed was to organise a group that went _against_ the yakuza. But where would he find the people? Who was someone who was strong enough to go against the yakuza?

There was only one person he could remember. Hibari Kyoya.

Unfortunately, Hibari Kyoya doesn't want to fight. He doesn't want to do _anything_ , really. He just wants to stay away from everyone and live a solitary life. It takes a long time and a lot of hard work for Tsuna to coax the flame back into Hibari's eyes, but once he got the fire burning, it became an inferno all by itself.

This Hibari Kyoya had tasted defeat. He knows that pure violence cannot solve anything, and sometimes, strategies must be used. Together, Hibari and Tsuna mark out the bases of the yakuza, who looks important, who they might have a change against and who they will not. It's a subtle progress, but Hibari has learnt that there are times one needs to be subtle so he, miraculously, keeps his head down and posture submissive while his eyes burn bright with bloodlust and anticipation. It's an improbably mission, he knows, but when he's with Tsuna he feels like he can do _anything_.

(For it's because there's a sky that clouds can float freely.)

-o-

Irie Shouichi is a timid boy. He doesn't like violence, he doesn't like comics, and stress gives him bad stomachaches. Still, he knows when things need to change, even if he doesn't have the courage to change it.

Irie Shouichi is an intelligent boy, arguably more intelligent than the grunts who patrol Namimori. Hence, it is only a matter of time before he observes that there is something brewing in Namimori.

Irie's first words to Tsuna were "I can build things!" When Tsuna stared at him blankly, Irie moved closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm good at technology. I can build almost anything if I have the right materials and I can hack."

A light of comprehension enters Tsuna eyes and Tsuna smiles. He scribbles an address and time on Irie's palm and leaves with a wave. Irie stares at the words, knowing that he's just stepped into something he can't get out of.

He wouldn't want to, even if he could.

-o-

School is usually quiet and people keep to themselves. They are afraid to talk, afraid to draw attention. Even the teachers - the ones who haven't been replaced by yakuza - are silent. Others are sucking up the yakuza and those are the ones the students hate the most. It's one thing to be yakuza, and it's one thing to abandon your Namimori to kiss up to these _intruders_.

The status quo of the school, however, was interrupted one day.

Sasagawa Kyoko pulled Tsuna into an empty closet after checking that the coast was clear.

"Whatever you're doing," she hissed. "I want in."

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered out, intimidated by the hard glint in her eye.

"I know you're doing something, and I want to join you. My brother... they've broken his arm, they've _destroyed his dreams_. I want to get back at them. I want Namimori to be safe. I don't want my brother to get hurt _every again_."

Tsuna calmly gazed at her throughout her rant. He could feel her resolve.

"Alright. Keep it a secret, alright? Even from your closest friends," he said seriously. Kyoko took a moment to spare a thought about Hana, but her mind had already been made up from the very beginning.

"I will."

-o-

Haru never liked the yakuza. From day one, when she had seen them, she knew that they were bad news. She was powerless, though. The first and the last time she spoke out against them, she had gotten slapped and her family threatened.

She never did it again.

Every day, she lived in forced numbness because the alternative to that was _rage_ and it would cause her. On a usual Sunday morning, she caught sight of one of the boys living near her house. And stared. There was something different about him, different from the rest of the people in Namimori who lived in defeat and resignation. Entranced, she couldn't help but follow him.

He entered an alleyway and she did too. Immediately, she was pinned to the wall by her neck, and narrowed brown eyes stared at her.

"H-Hahi!" she squeaked in terror. Brown eyes widened and Tsuna quickly removed his hand, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought you were..." he trailed off, not needing to name anyone for the both of them understood who he was referring to.

"You... you were going to try and fight one of..." Haru's eyes were wide in disbelief. Tsuna tilted his head to the side in contemplation.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. He then continued slowly, as if unsure, as if _testing_ Haru, " _All_ of us would."

Haru immediately understood what Tsuna was implying. Fear and hope filled her heart, along with a burning _anticipation_.

"Can Haru join?" she asked, eyes gleaming. Tsuna smiled.

"Of course. We need all the help we can get."

-o-

"You've dragged Kyoko into something dangerous."

Tsuna slowly looked up from packing his bag to see Hana standing in front of his table.

"Kurokawa-san," he greeted politely. "May I help you?"

Without hesitation, Hana grabbed Tsuna's collar and lifted him up. The whole class stared.

"Cut the crap!" she barked. "I want you to tell me exactly what you've done!"

Tsuna stared at her for a while. And then he nodded calmly.

"Let's move somewhere else first."

The next time there was another meeting, Hana joined them.

"The crowd is getting bigger and bigger," he commented disgruntledly.

"I know Hibari-san. I'm sorry," Tsuna apologised. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"I understand the need for crowding. We can't do this alone."

As Hana stared at Hibari with wide eyes, it finally sunk in that Kyoko was in the middle of something big.

And Hana was going to join her without a second of hesitation.

-o-

Mochida Kensuke used to love kendo. However, it was hard to love something that got you recruited into something so terrible.

The entire kendo club were lackeys for the yakuza now.

Facing the scorn of the yakuza and the disdain of Namimori made Mochida want to scream. Couldn't Namimori see that he didn't want to be here? Didn't want to be working for the very people who ruined the lives of his parents? No, of course not. People just wanted a scapegoat. Someone to vent their frustrations since they couldn't do so to the yakuza.

And then he met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Unlike the other residents of Namimori, Tsuna hadn't immediately disliked him at first sight. Instead, Tsuna had taken one look at him and smiled sadly.

"You're in this against your will. You can't leave or they'll threaten your parents," Tsuna stated.

"Shut up! What do _you_ know?" Mochida sneered, unconsciously backing away from Tsuna. Tsuna was undeterred, however, and stepped closer.

"What if I said that I wanted to change things?"

Mochida froze. He then laughed hysterically.

"If you said that, I'd offer to help. But what can _I_ do? I'm yakuza _scum_ ," he spat out. Tsuna shook his head.

"You can be an infiltrator." Mochida paused, and then slowly looked up at Tsuna.

"Are you really going to change things?" he asked hoarsely. Tsuna smiled.

"Are you going to offer your help?"

-o-

One day the yakuza decided to make a scene at Takesushi. One day, Yamamoto decided to stand up for his dad.

One day, Yamamoto got beat up.

He still came to school the next day, and everyone stared at him in horrified shock. _This is what happens to those who cross the yakuza_ his injuries seem to say.

 _I have not been beaten down_ were what his eyes seem to say. Looking at Yamamoto, Tsuna knew that he had found a new ally.

Yamamoto started to secretely learn, from his father, how to wield a sword. Takesushi became another place in which information could be gathered because _everyone_ went to Takesushi, even the yakuza.

Yamamoto's father started to discreetly ask questions from his customers, trying to gather more information. Most of the people of Namimori didn't think much of it, but others were sharp enough to realise that something was going on. Takesushi soon became a place to trade information.

-o-

Nana frequently went to supermarket to buy groceries. It was also a place where housewives liked to chat.

It was a place where Nana gathered information to report back to Tsuna. The yakuza were a sexist bunch, and that meant that they had ideas of how women would act. They thought women were unintelligent, chatty, and only understood how to maintain the house. The housewives in Namimori used this to their advantage, listening in on their conversations as they passed by houses on patrol, and passing on the information to Nana under the guise of gossip.

The adults in Namimori were not stupid, but they were afraid. They liked to keep the status quo. However, they were also adaptable and they knew that change was coming. Change they could help sway in Namimori's favour.

-o-

Slowly, the members of Tsuna's class were clued in. And then the students in the school. They were efficient and often overlooked, for who would expect _children_ to be leading a rebellion? Children were often underestimated and that misconception gave these children an advantage. Everyone worked together as one; everyone was united under a single goal.

 _Get the yakuza out of Namimori._

-o-

Ryohei was slow on the uptake, but he wasn't entirely oblivious to his surroundings. He knew that Kyoko was going somewhere, was coming home with bruises and cuts, but a smile brighter than he had ever seen for a long time. Almost as bright as how it was before the yakuza invaded Namimori.

Ryohei clenched and unclenched his fist. He wanted to box again, but who knew what the yakuza would do to his sister if he did?

"Onii-chan." Ryohei turned to see his sister staring at him strangely. Her gaze flickered from his hands and back to his face. A small, _predatory_ smile graced her features as she purred, "There are a few people I would like you to meet. I think you would like them."

-o-

Haru was good at makeup. Haru was good at costumes. Haru was good at making them seem older than they actually were.

They destroyed one yakuza base after another, but the yakuza were just like ants. There were always more and _more_. It became increasingly hard to orchestrate attacks due to the increased surveillance but they were able to pull through. Again and again and again and again and _again_.

Slowly but surely, Namimori was regaining her land.

-o-

It was war. Was between Tsuna's group and the yakuza. The schools, Tsuna's neighbourhood, and the neighbourhood near Tsuna had been completely reclaimed. If the yakuza stepped within those areas, they would be completely and utterly _bitten to death_ by the Disciplinary Committee one Hibari Kyoya had founded.

It was this that Reborn witnessed when he entered Namimori to train Sawada Tsunayoshi into becoming the next Vongola boss.

"Iemitsu, you're a _dead_ man," Reborn hissed as he tore the useless information files to pieces.

He had his work cut out for him; more than he realised for Tsuna really _did not want_ to become a mafia boss, for he equated them to the yakuza.

He would rather destroy Vongola itself instead.

* * *

It started out as planning then something happened. Ah well.

Haha, you can see GoL's Hamagure here, but they're a lot darker in this one. And Tsuna's a lot more proactive. And terrifying. Tsuna basically rules the town, the boss of the vigilante group, even if he isn't aware of it. They are caught in his charisma, and would die for him. He just needs to say the word.

wonder what else could happen in this verse lol.

please don't ask me to "update" because I don't know what to update. There are no updates planned out for this. It is complete. thank you for your time.


End file.
